Fully Loaded, 2000
by jadedvixen
Summary: Jeff, Lita and Matt's thoughts about their intergender tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000 - and the chaos that ensues afterwards. -COMPLETED-
1. Playing the Hero

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt begun "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff or Lita. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that they would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!  
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: Mmm.. probably PG to be on the safe side. Light swearing.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
I know what she'd say. She'd say that she didn't want any help from us... that she could do it on her own. She always wanted to prove that she wasn't like every other WWE Diva - that she actually could wrestle and that she didn't need to stand behind any man.  
  
Even knowing all that, I couldn't just stand behind those ropes. I couldn't just stand there and let Albert loose on her. I wouldn't do it normally, and I wasn't going to do it now, especially with her being in the condition she was.  
  
Big, purple bruises ran down the side of her back - signifying the horrifying fall through a table, from the top of a ladder, she had endured earlier this week. Even in if she was in top condition, I would be out there helping her. Tonight, she's hurt and vulnerable. There's absolutely no way in the world I was going to let her face that huge monster by herself.   
  
The script only called for him to corner her, pick her up and give her a powerbomb. Then Matt would rush in to save her from any further beating. But I just couldn't let it happen. One powerbomb might be too damn painfull for her.   
  
If she was in her usual, strong, healthy condition, then it wouldn't be a problem. She could take the bump and everything would be fine. But tonight, she wasn't 100%. And I wasn't going to allow anything more to happen to her.  
  
I jump into the ring, and swing at Albert. My fist connects with his head, and I can tell by the look on his face that he's wondering what I'm doing. Matt's supposed to be the one to stop him, and that's after he gives Lita the powerbomb. Soon there's another pair of fists punching at his huge body. Matt is also in the ring, pounding into Albert. He must've decided it'd look better if he helped take out Albert as well. I roll out of the ring quickly, letting him finish Albert off. As I walk back to my place on the apron, my head begins to spin with many whirling thoughts.  
  
I shouldn't have rushed into the ring like that, trying to save her. Not only would she be angry at me for trying to play the "typical hero", but I'm sure I also managed to piss off the writers as well.  
  
They hate the fact that I'm always the first one to go out there and help her, when according to the script, it should be Matt. After all, he is her boyfriend.  
  
I have to keep reminding myself that when we're in the ring, I'm not supposed to care that much about Lita. Sure, she's a friend - but I can't go around saving her when she needs the help, or tending to her when she's hurt. That's Matt's job. That's what the loving boyfriend is supposed to do.  
  
The match moves on quickly, and soon enough Lita manages to pin Trish for the three count. Her celebration is short lived though, as Albert clotheslines her from the back.  
  
As Matt and I rush into the ring to help, we're both attacked by Test and Albert. The last thing I remember is Test's huge boot connecting with my chin. Then I'm down on the mat, the pain in my jaw throbbing. Anyone who says that Wrestling is all fake, and that no one gets hurt is insane. Although everything is rehearsed, and produced so that minimum contact is made during the moves, it still hurts. It still hurts like crazy.  
  
My eyes are closed tightly, and I'm still kind of dazed from the kick. Then my eyes fly open at the sound of her voice. At the sound of her screams. The sound of Lita screaming fills my head.  
  
Shit. I hate this part. This is all real. The bruises on her back, the belt hitting her bare skin.. it's all real. The pain is strong, and she is weak from the effort she put into the match.  
  
More screaming. I turn my head, still lying on the mat, and look at her. She's writhing in pain, trying to escape Trish's torture. This is too much. I can't just lie here and watch this.  
  
I get up slowly, and run at Test. It's too late though, they've fled the ring. They've done what they were supposed to do.   
  
She's lying in the middle of the ring. I touch her shoulder carefully.  
  
"You okay?" I whisper in her ear.  
  
She nods her head, and I gently roll her out of the ring. Taking her in my arms, leaning all her weight on me, we begin to walk away from the ring.  
  
Sometimes, being beaten on is worth it for times like this. Times when I can just hold her in my arms, and not have to worry that Matt - or anyone else - are thinking about what my intentions are.  
  
In no time at all, Matt places a hand on her arm, and suddenly she's not leaning on me anymore, but on him. They're walking up the ramp together, heads resting against one another. And I'm walking alone.  
  
Fans from the crowd reach for me, and I offer them high-fives and shakes as I pass them by. I could never just walk past a fan, ignoring them. So I'll reach back to them. But all I can see is her, holding his hand.  
  
The adrenaline from the fight is fading now, and all I'm left with is this pain that throbs in my jaw, and in my heart. 


	2. Watching

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt begun "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff or Lita. If I did, instead of Vince McMahon, you could bet that they would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way.  
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita, and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: Mmm.. probably PG to be on the safe side.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Usually, I don't watch my matches on tape. Once it's over, it's over. I forget about it, and concentrate on the next thing. But sitting in my hotel room the next day, waiting for Matt and Jeff to arrive back with our breakfast, something compelled me to put the tape of last night into the VCR, and press play.  
  
Watching the match, I picked up on alot of things. Things that I had noticed while I was out in the ring, but had pushed to the back of my mind in order to focus on the match.  
  
When Albert had me cornered - I was scared. The script actually called for him to powerbomb me, and then Matt would rush in and 'save' me. I hate using that word. Save. It makes me feel like some pathetic, useless little girl.  
  
I was scared. I could normally take a bump pretty well, but that match was going to be a different story. With my back bruised and tender from Trish putting me through a table, a move like a powerbomb from Albert could put me in serious pain.  
  
I watch the television screen intently as Jeff rushed into the ring before Albert had a chance to pick me up. He knocks Albert once across the head, then rolls out of the ring, leaving Matt to do the rest.  
  
It's such a small thing to notice, and I'm sure that not alot of other people found anything peculiar about Jeff's actions at all. The people who had read the script would have though. Jeff didn't need to charge in like that. I wasn't hurt, I wasn't in danger. Everything was going the way it was supposed to. I guess that's why it stands out to me. The fact that he didn't need to come in - but he did.  
  
I run my fingers through my hair, as I sit cross legged on my double sized bed. I wonder when the boys will get back with my breakfast. They left about 20 minutes ago...  
  
The rest of the match goes pretty much according to script. But then I notice something else. Just before Matt tags me in to go after Trish, right before the end of the match, Jeff says something to him. It's subtle, and quick.. so I rewind the tape with the remote in my hand.  
  
The boys clear Test and Albert from the ring, and meet each other in the middle. It seems as if Matt is unsure about what he's supposed to do next, and - there it is! Jeff says something very quickly to him, and then he tags me in.  
  
The tape keeps playing, and soon the match is over. My moonsault on Trish was slightly sloppy, but I got the three count so that's all that matters.  
  
It's what happens after the match is over that's the hardest to watch. Albert attacking me from behind, and Trish whipping my back with the huge, thick belt.  
  
Trish didn't like the idea of it. She knew that the bruises on my back still hurt like hell, and that I was still very tender. But it had been a good addition to the feud. It made the crowds feel sorry for me, and hate her even more. Which is exactly what you want in a feud. A wrestler never wants the crowd to like both of the superstars involved in a feud. There always has to be a heel, and a face. And Trish attacking me like this would definitely prove her a heel.  
  
I can't stand to hear my own screams as Trish lashes the belt against my back, again and again and again. I turn the television on mute, and watch the silent images play across the screen.  
  
Matt is off screen, and Jeff is lying at the side of the ring, still hurt from Test and Albert's attack on him. But as Trish continues to hit me with the belt, I see Jeff turn his head to look towards me. It's only for a split second, and then the camera is on me and Trish once more in a close up. Suddenly, Trish, Albert and Test get out the ring. Matt and Jeff are up, and sending them away.  
  
The camera stays on Trish, Test and Albert as they walk up the ramp. It also shows replays of my moonsault, and the beating with the belt.  
  
I think back to what was happening in the ring. Matt was threatening them as they walked away, and Jeff came over to see if I was alright.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
Hearing his voice was comforting and soothing. The pain seemed to have lessened just from hearing his voice. I nodded, letting him know that I was alright.  
  
The camera is back on us now, Jeff's rolling me towards the apron, helping me out of the ring. As we begin to walk backstage, I'm leaning myself on Jeff. I remember the pain still stinging my back as we walked, making it hard for my legs to move. Then there's an hand on my arm. Matt, pulling me away from Jeff, towards him.  
  
The camera cuts to another scene, and I turn off the television.  
  
Matt pulled me away from Jeff, and onto him. I remember that. We walked up the ramp together, out heads against one another, our hands linked. I remember that Jeff was walking behind us, taking his time to give the fans slaps and cheers.  
  
Falling backwards onto the bed, I stare at the ceiling. Jeff acted kind've strange throughout that match. Yet that hasn't been the only time lately that he's acted like that. Over the past few months he's been.. different. Well, Jeff has always been different, but lately he just hasn't been himself.   
  
My thoughts are interrupted as the door swings open, and Matt and Jeff walk in with plastic bags in their hands.  
  
"What'd you get?"  
  
Jeff flashes a wicked grin my way, holding up the bags so I can see. "Good ol' McDonalds."  
  
"Typical! I send you guys out for a decent breakfast and you come home with fast food." I laugh as they begin to take the food out of the bags. "Well, I guess it'll have to do. I'm starving."  
  
I sit up from the bed and help them set up the food onto plates. We sit in a small circle on the floor. I love the fact that we don't need to sit on chairs, and on a table to enjoy each other's company. I love feeling so free and comfortable around both of them.   
  
Stuffing my hash brown in my mouth, I look up to see Jeff looking at me. He's giving me the look that I caught him giving me in the ring last night.   
  
As my eyes meet his, he quickly glances away, grabbing his McMuffin from the cardboard container it was in. Wait a minute, am I seeing right? Is Jeff - blushing?  
  
I feel a hand on my back, and I turn to my left to see Matt smiling at me. Matt - my boyfriend Matt. What had started out as an angle on the show had turned into a beautiful, real relationship.  
  
He kisses me on the cheek lightly, and I smile at him in return. Jeff slowly stands up.  
  
"Where ya going, Jeff?" Matt asks, looking up at his brother.  
  
Jeff looks at the floor, his breakfast in his hands. "I think I'm going to go sit outside while I eat. Y'know - enjoy the view."   
  
He walks outside to the balcony, and through the glass door I can see him pull up a chair and face the city view.   
  
The look on his face as he got up to go outside.. what was it? It was something that I've been seeing often in the past few months. It's like a look of - I'm not sure. Longing? Pain? Guilt?  
  
I sigh as I turn my attention back to my food. Suddenly, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. 


	3. Never

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt begun "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff or Lita. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that they would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!  
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: Mmm.. probably PG to be on the safe side. Light swearing.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
He thinks that I don't see the way he looks at her.  
  
He thinks that I don't notice when he sits there; staring at her, studying her, drinking her in with his eyes. He thinks that I don't notice when he lingers as they hug. He thinks I don't notice when he breathes in her scent whenever he's close to her. He thinks that I'm oblivious to his desire for her.  
  
He must think I'm a complete idiot.  
  
I see it all. I see everything. The looks, the lingering hugs and touches... everything. I see it all.  
  
It's late now. I turn my head slightly to the left of me, and get a glimpse at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 1:43 am. The hotel room is dark, lighted by only a single lamp next to me. Sighing at my insomnia, I turn back to my right, and trail my eyes over Lita.  
  
She's lying next to me, sleeping soundly. Her gorgeous, fiery red hair is spread over the pillow. Softly, I run my fingers through a few strands. It's soft, and silky... but then again it always feels that way. I lean down and plant a kiss on her bare shoulder.   
  
Last night's match was a great one. The crowd cheered loudly as we entered the ring, and they applauded when we pulled off a move, and gasped when we got hurt. Everything went off without a hitch - exactly according to script.  
  
That is, everything besides Jeff.  
  
The stupid moron. He ran into the ring when he wasn't supposed to. Trying to save her, I guess. Hah, if only he knew her like I did... he'd know that she doesn't like to be saved. Ever. She'd rather face a beast like Albert alone, than have to be saved by a man.  
  
I improvised though. I ran into the ring after him. It wouldn't look right if I stayed behind the ropes while he saved her, would it?   
  
The rest of the match went fine. Jeff had to remind me to tag Lita in towards the end of the match. I guess I just got so hyped up - so caught up in the match that I just forgot what I was supposed to do next. No big deal though. I asked the crowd if they wanted to see her in - they loved that - and then she finished the job, pinning Trish for the three count.  
  
Unfortunately, Lita had to go through a hellish beating by Trish after the match was over. Trish had to whip Lita across her bruised back with a belt. I tell ya, it wasn't fun laying on the floor, listening to her scream like she did. But I waited until I was supposed to get up, then I chased Test off.  
  
The script called for Jeff to stand at the ropes, leaning over the top and threatening Trish, Test and Albert as they walked backstage. But Jeff being the impulsive idiot that he is, decided he'd rather stay by Lita's side. Which, by the way, was what I was supposed to be doing. Whatever. I wasn't going to spoil the feud we had going here. There needed to be fire. So I took his place, threatening and trash talking to the other three superstars. I'd be damned if we were going to lose some of the spark in this feud just because Jeff couldn't be bothered playing his part.  
  
Then he has the nerve to roll her out the ring, and begin walking up the ramp without me. As if I was going to let him hold her like that! I rushed out the ring, and touched her arm gently. I gripped it firmly, and she turned to me, and I held her close to me.  
  
As we walked up the ramp, I shot a glance backward at Jeff. He was giving some fans high five's, saluting to the crowd - all the kind of childish stuff he usually does. I returned my gaze infront of me, my hands linked with hers as we continued backstage.  
  
My thoughts on last night's events are interrupted by Lita stirring in her sleep. She opens one eye, and sleepily looks at me.  
  
"Are you still awake, Hardy?" She whispers softly, in that bedtime voice that drives me crazy.  
  
I smirk slightly. "Yeah. Can't get to sleep."  
  
She closes the single eye, and smiles at me. She runs her hand over my chest, and grips me tightly.  
  
"I'd stay up with you - but I'm pretty much dead after the match..."  
  
"It's alright. You just go to sleep."  
  
She tilts her head up, and kisses me softly on the lips. Then she places her head on my chest, and within minutes, has fallen asleep again.  
  
My thumbs runs gently over the back of her neck, as my thoughts consume me once more. I can still taste her on my lips, and as I look down on her sleeping figure, I think about how I'll get to fall asleep with her in my arms, and wake up beside her. I think about how I've been doing that for the last year, and how I'll be doing it for years to come.  
  
Jeff will never get to see her fall asleep in his arms, or wake up to be greeted by her face. He'll never know what it feels like to taste her on his lips, or run his fingers through her hair while she's asleep. He'll never know.  
  
I close my eyes, satisfied with my realisation.  
  
He'll never have her. 


	4. Waking up

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff or Lita. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that they would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!  
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: Mmm.. probably PG to be on the safe side. Light swearing.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Jeff woke up alone.  
  
He didn't know why it startled him as much as it did - it shouldn't surprise him at all. After all, he always woke up alone.  
  
Maybe it was because his night had been riddled with dreams of her again. Visions of them together... in love...  
  
The dreams were always so real, so vivid. Jeff would wake up and feel as though he was holding her against him tightly. But it never took him long to realise that he was all by himself... and that she was with Matt.  
  
Turning in bed, Jeff stared at the wall. The wall that separated him, from them. He could picture them clearly in his head - lying together in their bed. They'd be holding each other, complacent smiles on their faces. Blissfully happy, they'd sleep, completely unaware of the pain Jeff was going through.  
  
He paused, and strained to hear any noises. No, nothing. They must still be asleep. What time was it anyway? He searched for his wristwatch that he had buried underneath his pillow. Holding it up, he squinted as he tried to read the time.  
  
5:55. Fuck, it was early. What was he doing up already? Normally Jeff loved to sleep in.  
  
He put his head back down on the pillow, and tried to get her out of his thoughts.  
  
What else was there to think about? His mind instantly wandered to wrestling. It was what his life had become. "Fully Loaded" had been a pretty big success, the match between Test, Albert and Trish had played out well - but he would have been happier to face either Edge and Christian or the Dudleys. Ah, well. For a change, this feud was not centred around him or Matt, but based on something happening with Li--  
  
Damn it! No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up thinking about her again.  
  
Frustrated, he jumped out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed three bottles of hair dye that were sitting on the bathroom counter. One blue, one green, and one purple. He had bought them the other day to put in his hair for the match, but Lita had said she liked the red, so he kept it in.. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
His long hair lay on his shoulders. It was tangled from sleep, needing brushing. He ran his fingers through it, and sighed. The bright red that coloured his hair needed to go. Not only was it beginning to fade, but it was just another painful reminder of her.  
  
He turned on the shower, and slid out of his boxers, treading carefully under the stream of warm water. As the water hit his skin, and soaked his hair, he closed his eyes and leant against the cool tiles. Her face kept flashing in his head. Jeff shook his head violently, as if trying to rid himself of his thoughts.  
  
It was no use. He couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
He was in love with her.  
  
***  
  
Lita opened her eyes lazily as the sunlight filled the room.  
  
Sitting up slowly in the bed, she turned to look at Matt, but all that was beside her was an empty space. Placed on top of his pillow was a note.  
  
Frowning, she picked it up and read it.  
  
Li,  
My insomnia got the better of me, so I decided to go for a walk. Don't worry, I should be back at the hotel by about 8.  
Love forever and always,  
Matt.  
  
Lita smiled, and placed the note back down onto the pillow. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table.   
  
5:57 am. Still a couple of hours until he'd be back.  
  
She pulled the sheets off her as she got out bed. Walking to the bathroom, Lita ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
She was still kind of tired. Maybe she should just crawl back into bed, and sleep until Matt came back. They still had a few days to relax before they needed to travel to the next city, so sleeping in for a few hours today wouldn't be considered a crime.  
  
Besides, sleeping was probably the only thing she was fit enough to do. Lita touched her back softly, and winced at the pain that shot through her flesh. The bruises were warm, and throbbing. The match at Fully Loaded had definitely left it's mark on her.  
  
She stepped into the shower, letting the water run over her. She thought about what she would do while she waited for Matt to arrive back. Then she remembered that Jeff's room was right next to theirs. She decided that she'd go next door and annoy Jeff while she waited for Matt to return. It was always fun hanging out with Jeff. One of Lita's favourite pastimes was getting on his nerves. She smiled to herself as she thought about what she could do to piss him off this time.  
  
After washing her hair, Lita turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around herself, she returned to the bedroom. She opened her suitcase, and rummaged through her clothes. Looking out the hotel balcony, Lita surveyed the weather. It was a warm, clear, sunny day. Perfect weather for her newest shirt creation, and a classic pair of black cargo's.  
  
Smiling, she pulled the clothes out of her suitcase. Lita was especially proud of her latest piece. It was originally a plain, white shirt which was way too big for her that she had found at the local markets. She picked it up for five dollars, and when she had arrived home, went to work on it.  
  
Now it was transformed into something completely different. The bottom had been cut into a V-shape, the sleeves had been cut off, the neckline had been cut down as well. Scrawled on the front of shirt in deep pink writing was the line, "Rehab's for quitters!".  
  
Once she was dressed, Lita made sure she had the key card for the hotel room in her pocket. Then she made her way next door, to Jeff's room. 


	5. Playing Around

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that they would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy! Also, I do not claim to own the song, "It's not me, it's you" by The Starting Line. They are the broken hearted geniuses, not me!  
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present, and also sexual references.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Lita knocked on the hotel room door.  
  
She looked around the hotel hallway. It was quiet - almost eerily so. It was only just past six, so everyone was probably still in bed, asleep...  
  
She turned back to the door, her hands placed on her hips. No answer.  
  
She tucked a renegade strand of hair that fluttered in her face behind her ear. She knocked again, this time with slightly more force.  
  
"Jeff?" She called softly through the door.  
  
He was probably still sound asleep. She knew how much Jeff liked his sleep, and how much of a deep sleeper he was. She should probably just leave...  
  
She knocked again.  
  
"Jeff? Wake up, it's me."  
  
Lita heard a door open behind her. She peeked over her shoulder, and saw Edge emerge from the room.   
  
"Hey." She smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Morning Red." He returned the smile, and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
She sighed. "I did want to hang out with Jeff for a while... but he must still be asleep. He won't open the door."  
  
Edge flashed a wicked grin her way, and reached for the door handle. Turning in slightly, the door swung open without hesitation.  
  
Lita shot him a confused look.  
  
"That's the great thing about Skittles...", Edge smiled as he walked towards the elevator, "... he doesn't even bother to lock his door at night."  
  
Lita waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed, leaving her standing in the hallway by herself, outside Jeff Hardy's open door.  
  
Entering the dark room, Lita noticed all the blinds were drawn. The hotel room was covered in a blanket of darkness.   
  
As Lita continued to walk into the room, a sly smile appeared on her face. Her mind buzzed with different ideas of how she could wake Jeff up. Maybe she'd hold his nose, and cover his mouth so that he'd wake up gasping for air. Or maybe she'd tickle his feet slightly. Or maybe she'd draw on his face. Or she could...  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Lita's smile fell. He wasn't in the bed. The covers were thrown onto the floor. She turned around, looking around the bedroom. Where was he? Then she saw the glow of light reflected onto the bedroom floor.  
  
She glanced over towards the light. The bathroom door was ajar, light spilling out of the room and onto the bedroom floor. From the open door, she could hear the water running clearly.   
  
Ah, this would be even more fun than trying to wake him up! The things she could do to him while he was in the shower... while he was vulnerable and unaware...Oooh! If only she had a video camera - this had the chance to be the ultimate blackmail tool!   
  
Suddenly, a voice broke the room's silence. A voice that was singing with a southern drawl. Creeping slowly towards the bathroom, Lita couldn't help but smile as she listened to Jeff singing in the shower.  
  
"Its not me its you, its all your fault. I'm the one who got screwed as a result. Tonight your with him, and I'm all alone. All by myself.."  
  
The words echoed hauntingly in Lita's ears. She was frozen in her path, listening to him sing. His voice resounded in her head, with an almost hypnotic effect. He kept on singing, the words that he crooned touching Lita deeply. It was as if she had heard this song before. It was so familiar...  
  
She was so focused on the words he was singing, and the soft, slow lilting of his voice, Lita didn't even notice when the water stopped falling.  
  
Jeff entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair onto his shoulders and chest. He caught sight of Lita standing in the middle of his room.  
  
"Li?" His brow furrowed. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
Lita, snapping back to reality, ignored his question and pointed at his hair.  
  
"It's blue. And green. And.. purple."   
  
He gave a small, half smile.  
  
"I decided it was time for another colour change. What do you think?"  
  
Lita's eyes trailed over Jeff. She started at his hair, taking in the newest colours. It was still dripping wet, beads of water falling onto his bare skin. The ends of his hair were formed into tiny, little ringlets like they always did when his hair was wet. Then her eyes fell to his face. His lips were set in a small, half smile and his eyes were shining with that energy that he always had, even though it was six o'clock in the morning.   
  
It was as if Lita had no control over her eyes, as her gaze ran down Jeff's body - drinking in his appearance. Lita watched as a droplet of water fell from Jeff's hair onto his naked chest, and rolled downwards. Her gaze followed the droplet as it trailed it's way down his body, down into the towel where it was soaked up. She concentrated her gaze on his legs - eyes following every curve and muscle that she could see.  
  
She felt her heart begin to beat harder, faster, at an almost rhythmical pace. Her mouth dried up, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Li? Come on, gimme an answer. What do you think?".  
  
She'd seen Jeff like this many, many times before. She'd even seen him wearing less. So why did he have this effect on her now?  
  
"Huh? Oh.. nice, Jeff. I think it looks very nice."  
  
***  
  
Jeff was worried about her.  
  
She had a strange look in her eyes, like they were glazed over. Cloudy, foggy, unclear. When she spoke her sentences were short and simple. Very un-Lita like. Maybe she had hit her head during their match the other night. Maybe she had some type of head trauma! Holy Shit! He needed to get her to a doctor, or...  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Why was she looking at him like that? All he'd asked her was what she thought about the hair colour. He knew she liked the red - she'd told him that herself - but surely the new colours didn't bring on this reaction.  
  
He watched her. Watched as her eyes lingered on him. God, he loved her eyes. The beautiful, deep hazel colour that filled them. The way they could pierce deep into him - causing his heart to trip in his chest.  
  
He realized that the both of them were just standing in the middle of his dark hotel room, staring at each other. Him, with only his towel tied around his waist. He made his way towards his suitcase.  
  
"I'm just gonna get dressed. Did you and Matt wanna go anywhere in particular for breakfast?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "I don't mind where we go. And Matt isn't here."  
  
Immediately filled with worry, Jeff turned to her, alert.   
  
"Where is he? Did anything happen?"  
  
"Relax, Hardy." She giggled, and shook her head. He loved seeing her laugh. Even if she was laughing at him - it didn't matter. He just loved seeing her eyes light up like that, and her lips smooth into a gorgeous smile. "He just went for a walk. So I guess it's just you and me this morning."  
  
Jeff had to stop himself from jumping up and shouting, "Oh Hell Yeah!" Anytime he spent near Lita was amazing and special, but when he had her all to himself.. it was like a dream come true. He was no longer the third wheel, the tag-a-long younger brother. He had her attention all to himself. He often felt selfish for feeling that way, but he couldn't help it. When Matt was around, he was always second best. Matt was her boyfriend, her one true love, her all - and he was just his little brother.  
  
He managed to contain his urge to celebrate, and instead rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, great. I have to put up with you all morning." He shot a look her way, and smiled brightly.  
  
She opened her mouth wide, in mock offence. He laughed, and returned his attention to his suitcase, bending down slightly to hunt through the piles of clothes inside.  
  
The next thing he knew, he looked up and a pillow hit him directly in the face. He snapped up, looking at Lita with narrow eyes.  
  
She stood on the opposite side of his bed, grinning widely. She held her hands up in the air, in a casual shrug.  
  
"It wasn't me." She muttered with a stifled laugh.  
  
"Oh, that's it - you're dead!"  
  
Jeff scrambled onto the bed, and raced across it, lunging at Lita. She screamed in laughter as she ran from him. He chased her quickly, up and over the bed, until finally he seized her in his arms.  
  
"Jeff!" She shrieked, as they both landed ontop of the bed. Jeff immediately reached for Lita's sides, tickling her ribs. He beamed mischieviously as she squealed.  
  
"No! Jeff, stop!" She was panting heavily in between laughs and cries for him to stop.   
  
Then she overpowered Jeff, and threw him onto his back.  
  
"Ah HAH! Gotcha!" She smirked, gasping for breath as she kneeled over him.  
  
"Yeah, right!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pinned her underneath him. He lay ontop of her, their faces inches from each other.  
  
They were both breathing heavily from the activity, smiling widely at each other. Lita's hands were pushed against Jeff's heaving chest, and Jeff had her legs trapped under his.  
  
As Jeff watched her staring up at him, a dazzling smile on her face and chest rising and falling underneath him, he realized exactly how much he wanted her at that very moment. He just wanted to kiss her, to feel her, to be inside her. All that was between them was some flimsy material. He wanted her so very much...  
  
But he couldn't have her. He just couldn't. His smile faded, and he pushed himself off her.  
  
Returning to his suitcase, he picked up a bright red shirt and some denim shorts. He tried desperately to clear his mind, and not to think about how good it felt to have her underneath him.  
  
He turned to face her. She was still lying on his bed, her breath slowing now. His eyes trailed over every curve of her body. Her long, flaming hair was spread out on the bed, single strands lying on her face. She was lying on her back, but her head was turned to face him. God, how exquisite she looked there. Like a Goddess, lying on a cloud in the heavens.  
  
No, he had to stop thinking like that. It was torture, knowing how much he wanted her, and knowing how very wrong it was.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" 


	6. Promise made

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that Jeff and Lita would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!   
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Matt was pissed off when he realized that they'd gone out without him.  
  
He left a note, right there beside her. Surely she had seen it, and known that he would be back soon. Yet she still went out.  
  
He had gone straight to Jeff's hotel room when he realized Lita wasn't in their room. Jeff and Lita were like best friends, after all. If she was still in the hotel, she'd be there with him. But when he found Jeff's room empty as well... he grew angry.  
  
They went out, without him. Didn't even bother to leave a note. At least he had the courtesy to leave Lita a note when he left for his walk. They just left - without any concern for him.  
  
Matt looked around Jeff's room. The bed covers were on the floor, the sheets of the bed still rumpled. His suitcase was lying next to the bed, wide open, clothes spilling out. Damp towels were strewn on the floor, and glancing into the bathroom through the open door, Matt could see empty dye bottles sitting on top of the counter.   
  
Typical Jeff, Matt thought to himself as he walked around the room. An absolute slob.  
  
He sank onto the bed with a thud, sighing as he hit the mattress. He had nothing else to do but wait for their return. He didn't know where they could be, and didn't know when they would be back.  
  
Yeah, it was safe to say that he was pretty damn pissed off.  
  
And it wasn't just the fact that they didn't even think of him before they left. He was pissed off at Jeff. He was sure his younger brother was savouring the time he got to spend alone with Lita. Without Matt around, he could turn his charm up, and try to seduce the redhead. Matt wouldn't put it past him. He knew Jeff was that in love with the girl - he would try anything to get her away from him.   
  
Matt knew that alot of their female fans found Jeff attractive. He knew from the screams Jeff got whenever he did something in the ring. It bothered him at first, especially because Matt knew he was the one with the most ring talent - yet Jeff was reaping all the rewards - gaining all the popularity. Or most of it anyway. But eventually, Matt accepted it. When he and Lita began dating, he grew smug... because he knew he had the one thing Jeff wanted more than anything else in the world... Lita. It didn't matter how many women screamed for Jeff, and flung themselves at his feet. He wanted Lita, but Matt had her.  
  
Matt's thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, and a laughing Jeff and Lita entered the room.  
  
Matt sprung up from the bed, a scowl creasing his features.  
  
"I said in my note that I'd be back by eight." He glanced at his wristwatch. "It's 9:30. Where have you guys been?"  
  
Lita shrugged her shoulders, her smile melting quickly. "We just went out for breakfast Matt."  
  
"Yeah, well, while you two were off having breakfast, I've been waiting around here for you for the past hour. You could have left me a note to let you know where you guys were, you know. Would that have been too much trouble?"  
  
Lita's eyes fell to the floor, obviously upset by Matt's outburst.  
  
Jeff took in her sombre look, and knowing that she was hurt by words, replied to Matt himself.  
  
"Look, we're sorry. We should've left a note. But it was early, we thought we'd be back before you got back."  
  
Matt shook his head.   
  
"But you weren't."  
  
Jeff stepped forward, his hands outstretched, pleading to his older brother.  
  
"Aw, come on Matt! We're sorry, okay? Can we drop it now?"  
  
Matt just looked away, a frown still playing on his face.  
  
Lita took a deep breath as she looked up. Matt was looking to his side, not even acknowledging that her or Jeff were still standing there. She bit her lip, and touched Jeff's arm lightly.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
Matt's gaze flew to the two friends.  
  
"You're both going out for lunch as well?" He asked, his voice laced with scorn.  
  
Lita frowned at him, her voice soft.  
  
"Matt, we're all having lunch with Edge and Christian today, remember?"  
  
Matt's frown dropped, as he realized he had made a mistake. Instantly it was back up again though as he muttered, "Whatever."  
  
Lita shook her head, and walked out the door into the hallway.  
  
Jeff watched her leave, and then once he knew she was out of earshot, walked closer towards Matt.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you man?"  
  
Matt glared daggers at his little brother. What, was he trying to play the innocent now? As if he didn't know what was wrong...  
  
"What do you think, Jeffrey? I know what you're trying to do."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened in indignation. Why the hell was Matt taking that tone with him? Why the hell was he acting like a spoilt, little brat?  
  
"Well Matthew, care to tell me what I'm trying to do? Cause I don't have a fucking clue about what you're going on about!"  
  
"Lita."  
  
"What?" Jeff uttered, confusion clouding his features. "What about her?"  
  
"The way you're fucking obsessed with her!" Matt's voice rose, now taking on a gruff tone that reminded Jeff of a growing dog. "I know you're in love with her, Jeff. The whole fucking company knows!"  
  
Jeff opened his mouth, ready to reply. But it seemed like he could feel eyes watching him and his brother. Jeff glanced behind him at the door. Kurt Angle and The Rock, had obviously been walking past the room, now stopped in the middle of the hallway, watching the two brothers.  
  
Both Jeff and Matt shot the two other superstars chilling looks.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're going!" Kurt relented, hands up in the air.  
  
"The Rock knows when he isn't wanted."   
  
With that, Jeff closed the hotel door. Not so much afraid of any other superstars walking by, but of Lita over hearing their 'discussion'.  
  
"Jeff, just.. stay away from her."  
  
"What? Matt - you're making this too big a deal. So we went out for breakfast and didn't leave you a note! Can't you just get over it? We both said we're sorry."  
  
Matt, now pacing across the room, shook his head fiercely.  
  
"No, Jeff. This isn't about that. That was just the last straw." He stopped his movement, staring straight into his brother's eyes. "You're not going to take her away from me. I won't let you."  
  
Jeff exhaled quickly, some of the anger draining away. He could feel his own pain, his own longing, his own sorrow seeping into him.  
  
"Matt, she loves you. You don't need to worry about anything."  
  
"But you love her. You don't deny it?"  
  
"No, I don't deny it. I love her with all my heart. More than you, or her for that matter, will ever know. But she loves YOU. Why, I don't know." Jeff said harshly, the words coming straight from his heart.  
  
The frown on Matt's face slowly faded as he looked at his little brother. His eyes flashed seriously, and his gaze caught Jeff's.  
  
"Jeff - I don't want you to be alone with her anymore."  
  
His voice wasn't filled with malice, or venom. It was said quietly, calmly. Maybe that was why it cut through Jeff like a knife.  
  
"Promise me that you'll leave her alone."  
  
Jeff paused for a moment to let the thought register in his brain. His brother really didn't want him to spent anymore time alone with Lita. This wasn't just jealousy, or anger about what happened earlier, this was something he had been thinking about for a while.  
  
He didn't want to come between Lita and Matt. Even though Matt had the tendency to act like a complete dick sometimes... that didn't justify him trying to take his girlfriend away from him. And with that, Jeff realized that that's what he had been trying to do. Maybe subconsciously, but he had. Every time he smiled at her, he hoped she would see him like she saw Matt, and smile back.  
  
His heart sank into his stomach as he realized what he needed to do. Not only for Matt and Lita's relationship, but for his own sanity.  
  
He stared deep into Matt's eyes, and nodded his head slowly, trying not to let the tears that were welling in his eyes fall.  
  
"Alright Matt. I promise." 


	7. Left Alone

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Jadedvixen. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that Jeff and Lita would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!   
  
Summery: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Jeff stood in front of the mirror in the locker room, as he prepared for that night's match. He studied his reflection, cursing himself for not having the time to dye his hair again. The green, blue and purple was dull and faded now. Dull and faded were two of the words Jeff hated most.  
  
It was No Mercy, and months had passed since Matt had asked Jeff to stop spending time with Lita. It had been hard at first, heart breaking almost, but he had to do it. The way things were before wasn't fair on Matt - and it certainly wasn't fair on Lita. She would hate him if she ever found out that while he was spending time alone with her, he was hiding how much he really wanted to be with her... if Lita ever found out that he had lied to her like that - he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
The past three months had changed alot in their relationship. He hardly ever talked to her anymore. And when he did, it was always when Matt was around as well. It killed him to see them together, but it was something he just had to live with. The most painful thing though, throughout it all, was catching the looks she'd send his way sometimes. They were full of pain, hurt, and questions. She had no idea why he had suddenly drawn away from her, creating distance between them. And because they never spent any time alone anymore, she never had the chance to ask him why either.  
  
Jeff was thankful for that. If Lita confronted him about his behaviour, he'd have no choice but to tell her everything. There was no way in the world he could lie to her, face to face. As it was, it was getting far too hard to control his feelings for her. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself.  
  
The distance was supposed to make his feelings less intense - to hopefully give him some space to get over her. But instead, it only made them stronger. It was taking all his energy lately to walk away from her, when really all he ever wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and carry her away.  
  
Still staring into the mirror, Jeff saw Matt approach him from behind, and place his hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"You all prepared?"  
  
Jeff nodded quietly. Over the last few months, some of the energy that he'd always had inside him had faded away.   
  
Matt's eyes flashed, and Jeff recognised the look. He was focusing himself on the match - mentally preparing himself.  
  
"Edge and Christian are just crossing the line now, don't you think? This whole 'Conquistadors' thing is just ridiculous! And to think some of the crowd actually BELIEVES it's not them.. God! I can't wait to just rip those masks off.."  
  
Jeff turned away from the mirror to face his older brother.  
  
"Just concentrate on getting the pin fall first Matt. Then we can take those masks off."  
  
Matt smiled, winking at Jeff. "I know, but if I get the chance to expose them.. I'll take it."  
  
Jeff shook his head, fully aware that once Matt had set his mind on something, there was no stopping him.  
  
"Can we turn on the monitor? Lita's match is on now."  
  
Jeff hated the fact that Lita was out there without them. He trusted Bradshaw and Farooq with Lita's safety - that wasn't even a question, for he knew the two APA members would protect Lita as best they could - he just hated the fact that he couldn't be there by her side.  
  
Matt nodded, and switched on the screen.  
  
Both brothers froze as their brains registered what was happening on the screen.   
  
There, on the ramp, Test and Albert had cornered Lita. Trish had knocked her down from behind and was kicking her repeatedly towards the ring.  
  
Jeff felt his heart rise to his throat. God, why couldn't they just leave her alone and follow the damn script?! They were supposed to injure the APA, so that they couldn't make it to the ring, but they weren't supposed to touch Lita. The script called for them to scare her, threaten her to another match with him and Matt. But this? This wasn't anywhere in the script!  
  
Matt looked sideways at his brother.  
  
"That's not supposed to happen... is it?"  
  
Jeff didn't even bother to reply. All he could think about was that she-devil Trish Stratus kicking Lita over and over and over again... while those heartless bastards Test and Albert just looked on. This wasn't right.  
  
He had to help her.  
  
Without saying a word to Matt, Jeff raced out of the room and towards the ring. He pushed anyone who got in his way to the floor, speeding through the hall ways. There was only one thing he was focusing on - and that was getting to Lita.  
  
He could hear Matt running through the hall way behind him. Good. He and Matt could beat Test and Albert into a bloody pulp together.   
  
When he ran onto the ramp, he barely heard the fans scream. He put it all out of his mind. Just get to Lita. Keep her safe. Just get to Lita. Keep her safe...   
  
Jeff ran straight to Albert. How he hated that man. He pounded his fists into him, and finally drove him out of the ring. He went straight to Lita. Matt was already helping her up, and she was holding her head. Her face was twisted with pain. Dear God - he hated seeing her so full of pain...  
  
He put his hands on her head, on her shoulders.  
  
"Li, God, are you okay?"  
  
She looked up at him. Through the obvious pain that he could see in her eyes, he was sure he could see something else. Something he hadn't seen in her eyes for so long..  
  
"Yeah Jeff. I'm okay."  
  
***  
  
Lita sat in the medical room by herself. She was atop the examining table, and was waiting for the medic to come back into the room. He had told her to wait for him while he went and got an ice pack for her ribs.  
  
Trish had kicked the shit out of her. Lita shook her head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The feud was just for the show. In reality, her and Trish were quite close. But now - God, what was that vindictive bitch thinking? Attacking her like that? They were supposed to be friends...  
  
She felt the tears spring to her eyes. No, no damn it. She wouldn't cry over her. If Trish could do this to her, then she didn't deserve her tears. She didn't deserve another thought from her.  
  
Lita shifted on top of the table, and felt the pain burning in her ribs. Her hand flew down to her flesh, as she winced loudly. Where the hell was that medic anyway? He was taking his sweet time getting that ice pack... Boy, was that going to leave a bruising. She sighed. This would be the second time she suffered at the hands of Trish. True, the bruises she sustained from the table were natural. When you go through wood like that, it's only normal to receive some kind of bruising. But this time - this wasn't scripted. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Lita painfully grabbed the hem of her shirt, and raised it over her head. Sitting in her black bra, she glanced down at her sore flesh. It was red, and swollen. She ran her fingers over the swollen area, and hissed as she felt the pain shoot through her body.  
  
She heard the door swing open slowly. "Bout time. I'm almost dying over here." She kept her gaze on her skin, examining it. "I hope you brought about five of those packs.. cause I'm gonna need more than one."  
  
She looked up at the man standing in front of her, and nearly jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Lita, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I should've knocked."  
  
"No, it's alright Jeff. I just wasn't expecting you." Lita's eyes fell on Jeff, and she felt her stomach twirl around inside as she looked into his eyes. It had seemed like forever since she had last looked into those eyes.  
  
Jeff reached out carefully, and placed his hand on her flesh tenderly. She winced softly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you expect me? Of course I'd come and see how you were doing after an attack like that."  
  
Lita felt his hand running over her aching ribs. She bit her lip hard, trying not to cry out.  
  
Jeff looked up at her, expecting an answer.  
  
"Well, lately you haven't - I mean, we haven't really.." She cleared her throat. There was a lump forming there, and she felt her eyes water again. Damn it. She wasn't going to cry...  
  
Jeff's hand moved away from her ribs, and held her hands in his.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry but, I had to."  
  
With that, she felt all the anger and frustration that had built up inside of her over the past few months rise to the surface. "Had to what? Ignore me completely? Pretend I didn't exist anymore?" A frown played on her face, and the tears that welled up in her eyes began to trickle down her cheek.  
  
Jeff shook his head fiercely. "No, that's not.. well, it IS what I did but, it wasn't because I wanted to." His voice was calm, yet thick with emotion.  
  
She brought a hand to her face, wiping away her tears with her palm.  
  
"Yeah right, Jeff. I didn't see anyone holding a gun to your head."  
  
The door opened once again, and the medic walked in with the ice pack.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, there's a couple of other casualties back there who needed some icing.." He smiled apologetically at Lita.  
  
She nodded back at him. "It's alright." She turned to Jeff. "You should probably go.. I might be here for a little while."  
  
He kept his gaze on her. "I'll stay."  
  
"No Jeff.. I'd like it.. I want you to go please."  
  
He paused, not sure whether to try and talk to her more, or just leave.  
  
"Please Jeff.." Lita's voice cracked suddenly, before continuing. "Just leave."  
  
As she watched Jeff walk out the door dejectedly, she let the tears fall.   
  
"Um, do you want me to get you anything? Do you want me to leave you alone or.." The medic asked nervously, not sure how to react to her tears.  
  
"No." She sniffled, staring at the closed door. "No, I've been left alone enough." 


	8. Needed to Say

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Cathie McMath. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that Jeff and Lita would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!   
  
Summary: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Jeff stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed in the empty hotel room. The ceiling was a bland off-white colour, and had a few marks and stains scattered on the surface. He sighed loudly as he continued to study the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying on his bed, just looking up at the ceiling. He had collapsed onto his bed as soon as he returned from the arena that night, and he hadn't moved since.  
  
He sighed again. He must've been there for at least an hour. He knew this damn ceiling off by heart.  
  
The door swung open, and Chris Jericho stumbled in.  
  
"Hey man! You left the arena pretty early.. you feelin' okay? Those 'conquistadors' didn't beat you up that badly, did they?" A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he spoke. Chris sank onto his bed, and pulled off his shoes.  
  
Jeff rolled over onto his side, facing away from Jericho. He just wasn't in the mood to explain why he had left so early. Wasn't in the mood to tell Chris that he was dying inside, not being able to talk to Lita. Not being able to tell her the truth.  
  
"Ah, we're in a mood, are we?" Jericho smiled, getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "Fine. I only came back to take a shower and get cleaned up. We're all going out to grab a few drinks. Wanna join us?" He asked, lingering outside the bathroom door.  
  
Jeff sat up slowly, leaning against the pillows. "No. I just want to veg out here tonight."  
  
Chris shrugged, and opened the bathroom door, ready to enter. But he was stopped by Jeff's voice.  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Jeff folded his arms over his chest and looked at his friend. Jericho raised his eyebrows at the multi-colour haired young man. "Just out of curiosity." Jeff added.  
  
The blonde cocked his head at Jeff, running his fingers through his tangled hair. "Trying to avoid someone?"  
  
"No!" Jeff shot back, a little too quickly and with a little too much force. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no, I'm not. If it's going to be a big group, I think I'll pass. That's all."  
  
Jericho shook his head. "There won't be a lot of us. Me, Matt, Edge and Christian, and Bubba and D'von."  
  
Jeff frowned, and tried to sound as casual as he could when he spoke. "Lita's not going with you guys?" His green eyes locked onto Jericho, and he shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Said she wanted to be alone for a little while. I think she's still sore from the match." He frowned, and corrected himself. "I mean, from the beating. Wasn't really much of a match, was it?"  
  
Jeff scowled at the memory of Trish kicking Lita in the ribs, forcing her into the ring so that Albert and Test could hurt her even more. He couldn't believe that they would do this. What could they possibly have to gain from hurting Lita? "No, it wasn't."  
  
Jericho paused, watching Jeff. "So, are you coming?"  
  
Jeff looked up at the blonde canadian, and shook his head. "No, I'll stay here. You guys have a good time though, and try and stay out of trouble. I won't be there to save all your asses, so behave!"  
  
Chris flashed him a wicked grin before disappearing into the bathroom. "Don't we always?"  
  
***  
  
Lita cuddled further into the bed covers. Tonight had not been a good night for her. Not at all.  
  
Firstly, she was attacked by Trish. Someone she thought she could trust. Sure, on the show they were enemies. On the show they hated each other. But in real life - where it actually mattered - they were extremely close. Or at least they used to be.  
  
She ran her hand gently over her bruised and sore ribs, and winced at the pain.  
  
What was Trish thinking? Why would she attack her like that? For no good reason? It just didn't make any sense. Lita wasn't holding the title, so it's not as if Trish would gain an advantage for the title - because Lita didn't have it. And nothing had seemed wrong the other day when they had gone out for coffee`, so Lita couldn't have possibly said or done anything to offend her.   
  
She thought back to their day out. They had gone shopping in the morning, splurging on new make up, and a few new outfits. And then the two divas had spent the rest of the afternoon talking in a small cafe`. God, had Trish known then that she was going to attack Lita like that? Had she been planning it while they were talking? The thought of it made Lita feel physically sick. That afternoon they had talked so much, and shared so much. Lita had even told Trish about what was going on with her and Jeff...  
  
Jeff.  
  
The other reason why her night had been ruined. She couldn't believe him. Months of ignoring her, months of distance between them, and all of a sudden he comes to see her, and expects everything to be okay?  
  
Lita felt the moisture welling into her eyes. She wouldn't stop herself from crying this time. She was all alone. No one would know she'd been crying over Jeff.  
  
It killed her inside. The way he ignored and avoided her. She kept wanting to ask him what was wrong, if she had done something to upset him.. but she never had the chance to speak to him alone anymore. As soon as she'd catch him alone, he'd make up some bullshit excuse and leave. After the first month or so, she simply gave up. He didn't want to be near her, for some reason, and she had to simply accept that and move on. Thank God she had Matt to lean on. As long as she had Matt, she'd be okay.  
  
But if Matt was all she needed, then why was she feeling so miserable? Why was she missing Jeff so damn much it hurt? Why did she feel the urge to cry herself to sleep every night?  
  
Lita's sobs became heavy, her whole body shaking under the covers of the hotel bed. The force of her tears so strong, that her lungs began to ache.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Lita sat up quickly. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make herself more presentable. "Who is it?" She called through the closed door, shocked at the trembling in her voice.  
  
"Um, Lita. It's me." A tentative voice wavered through the door. "I, uh, can I come in?"  
  
Lita's breath caught in her throat. Jeff. Damn, she thought he'd gone out with Matt and the others. Shit, he couldn't see her looking like this. He'd know she'd been crying immediately.   
  
She jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. "Hold on a sec, Jeff." She called back. "I, um, I just stepped out of the shower. Give me a minute." Wearing only an oversized Hardys shirt, she splashed cold water onto her face. She glanced up into the bathroom mirror, and prayed the red circles around her eyes weren't extremely noticeable.  
  
Lita stepped towards the door, her heart beating hard from the rush. She pulled open the door, and Jeff smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
She turned away, leaving the door open for him to enter. She sat back down on the bed, silently thankful that the dim bedside lamp was the only light filling the room. Maybe if she just didn't look at Jeff, he wouldn't notice that she had been crying.  
  
When Lita didn't answer him, Jeff slowly stepped into the hotel room, shutting the door behind him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sitting on the edge of her bed. She wasn't looking anywhere near him, simply crawling back under the bed covers.  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
Lita's heart was beating hard and fast. She'd always been so comfortable around Jeff before. But at that moment she'd never felt more nervous and uncomfortable in her entire life. She kept her gaze away from him, knowing that if she made the mistake of looking into his bright green eyes, he'd be able to see how much she was hurting inside. And she didn't want him to know that. She didn't want him to know how much not having him with her was hurting her.  
  
Jeff mentally ran through all the different things he wanted to say to her, trying to find the best thing to say. There was so much that he needed to say, that he needed to tell her. He needed to say he was sorry. He needed to tell her that it had been hell for him these last few months. He needed to say he was doing it for her, and Matt. He needed to tell her that he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He needed to tell her that he loved her.  
  
When Jeff couldn't take the silence any longer, he opened his mouth, not too sure of what he was going to say, but knowing that he needed to say something to her.  
  
"Matt didn't want me to spend any time with you anymore."  
  
From her position on the bed, covering herself with the bed covers, Lita shuffled up a little. A slight frown creasing her pretty face, she cocked her head at Jeff. "Sorry?"  
  
Jeff licked his lips, and took in a breath. "Um, well.. I don't know where to start really--"  
  
"Start with that."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lita's frown deepened. "What you just said about Matt. Explain that to me." She was sitting out of the covers now, in the middle of the bed. Jeff still sat on the edge, his feet touching the floor.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember that day, after Fully Loaded at the hotel room?" Jeff questioned, figdeting with his coloured locks.  
  
"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that, Hardy. That was over three months ago." As the words left her mouth, Lita suddenly realized. Three months.. that would be about the same amount of time Jeff stopped talking to her, wouldn't it?  
  
Jeff shifted his feet up onto the bed. "The day me and you went out for breakfast, and Matt chucked a fit at us when we got back." Lita nodded, remembering her boyfriend's outburst. Jeff continued. "Well, after you left to go back to your hotel room, I stayed and talked to Matt. Long story short - he told me to stay away from you."  
  
"What?" Lita cried out, the frown firmly planted on her features. "That doesn't make any sense! Why would Matt say that?" She paused, and her face softened. "And why would you listen to him?"  
  
"Matt told me to stay away from you because he could see what you couldn't."  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, damn it! Jeff - no more of these bullshit explanations! Just tell me what happened!"  
  
Jeff swallowed hard. He had to tell her the truth now. There was no way around it. She needed to know everything.  
  
"I love you, Lita. I have for some time now. I don't know how or when it started. All I know is that for a long time now, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. That's why Matt told me to stay away from you. He could see that I wanted to be with you so much." He looked at her, studying her reaction as he continued. "I don't know if he told me because he was jealous, or worried. Whatever the reason, I did it."  
  
Jeff's words echoed through Lita's head. Love? He loved her? Not like a sister, as she thought he did. Not as a friend. But.. real, true love? She pushed that aside, knowing there was more answers to be told.  
  
"Why did you do it, Jeff? You obviously don't .. love.. me as much as you think you do if you just obeyed him like that, and ignored me." She felt her eyes water once more. "Do you have any idea how hurt I was? That whole time.. I thought you were mad at me, or hated me. I had no idea what was happening! It was so hard, Jeff!"  
  
"I did it because I love you. And because I love Matt. I didn't think it was fair on either of you, if I was around you all the time, pretending to be content with being your friend - when what I really wanted was to be so much more." His voice was shaking. He was terrified. How would she react? Would she scream at him, and tell him to leave? No - he wouldn't. No matter what she asked him to do, he wouldn't leave her again.  
  
Lita looked down at the bed covers, shaking her head. "Jeff. This is so.. screwed up." Her voice was quiet, and gentle. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to think. It was so much to take in..  
  
"Li?" Jeff called her name. She didn't look up. She could feel him move closer towards her, and then she felt his hand cupping her chin. He tilted her chin up slightly, causing her hazel eyes to lock onto his green ones. "Do you hate me?"  
  
She felt her heart break as she looked into his eyes, and heard him speak those words. His voice was so small, so afraid. Like a child. She looked into his eyes, tears welling into her own. "God no, Jeff. I could never hate you."  
  
Jeff felt his heart trip in his chest. She didn't hate him. She didn't hate him. He managed a small, thankful smile. Still holding her face in his hands, sitting there in her bed, an almost possessive force came over him. He breathed slowly, closing his eyes. He leant down, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Lita wasn't sure what happened. She was looking up into his sparkling, green eyes, then his lips were on hers. Soft, tender lips, pressing against hers. After the initial shock, she closed her eyes too. The kiss was sweet, and gentle. Yet she prayed it would never end. All the pain she had felt just seemed to melt away in the kiss. The world around her slipped away. It was just her, and Jeff.. together.  
  
Until she heard the voice. Angry, and betrayed.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Lita and Jeff broke apart quickly, panic rising in their chests. They turned towards the doorway to face the source of the voice, and both felt their hearts sink into their stomachs as they took in the figure standing at the door.  
  
Matt. 


	9. Nothing to do with it

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Cathie McMath. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that Jeff and Lita would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!   
  
Summary: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000 - and the chaos that ensues afterwards.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
His deep brown eyes flew from Jeff, to Lita, and then back to Jeff again. The frown that lay heavy on his features deepened as Matt stepped forward, moving closer towards the bed where his girlfriend and brother sat.  
  
"Jeff, what the fuck are you doing?" Matt's arms flew up in the air, gesturing his anger.  
  
Jeff quickly glided off the bed, and stood before his brother. He felt all mixed up inside. So many feelings running through his mind, his body reacting in so many ways. Jeff felt passion and relief at what had just happened between him and Lita. His heart was beating fast, and hard from being so close to her. His lips still throbbing from the kiss. And yet at the same time, he felt panic and guilt at Matt's entrance. His stomach churned as he felt physically sick. His knees shook with anxious worry. Jeff didn't even know it was possible to feel so many different things at once.  
  
"Matt, this wasn't.. I mean, we don't..." Jeff stuttered, unable of how to explain what his brother had just witnessed.  
  
"No!" Matt growled, his upper lip raised in a sign of pure outrage. "Don't even THINK about trying to tell me that this is innocent. I have eyes, Jeff!" He shook his head. "Don't worry about answering. I know what you're doing."  
  
Jeff opened his mouth, ready to reply. Matt simply waved a hand at him before he had a chance to speak.  
  
"Just, shut up Jeff. For once, just shut up." Matt's eyes blazed as his glance flipped back to Lita. She was still sitting on the bed, watching the brothers with wide eyes. Matt turned his attention back to Jeff. "Is this how you stay away from her? Do you understand English, Jeffrey? I said to stay away from her, not seduce her in her hotel room!"  
  
Disbelief fell onto Jeff's face. His eyes narrowed, and his nose wrinkled. "What do you think I've been doing for the past three months, Matt? I've been staying away. I did what you asked me to do. It was hell, but I did it. For you, and for Lita. But you know what? I can't do it anymore!"  
  
Matt scoffed at his brother's comments. "You know what you are, Jeff? You're selfish. You always have been. You want her all for yourself. But guess what, you can't have her." A grim smile appeared on the dark haired man's face. "She's already mine."  
  
Tired of hearing both men fight, Lita stood up from the bed, facing both of them. She addressed Matt. A small scowl marred her face. "Yours?" She stared at Matt incredulously. "Yours? I am NOT yours, Matt."  
  
The deep frown fell from Matt's face as he looked at the redhead. It was replaced with a look of confusion, and panic. "But, we're..."  
  
"We're a couple, Matt. We're together. But you don't own me. And I don't own you. How can you say I'm 'yours'?"  
  
The frown returned to the elder Hardy brother's face as he pointed towards Jeff. "I meant that you're not his. Not his to kiss, anyway."  
  
Lita's gaze fell on Jeff. He was looking down at the floor, his head bent. His eyes were glazed over, clouded and foggy. She could see that he was hurting. This was making him suffer. Her heart pained to see him looking so hurt, so scared. Her thoughts returned to what he had said to her just moments earlier, about what Matt had said to him months ago. She turned back to Matt.  
  
"You know what, Matt? I think YOU are the selfish one here."  
  
Jeff looked up at Lita's words. His brow furrowed slightly, unsure of what she was saying.  
  
Matt faced Lita, an unbelieving look on his face. "What the fuck are you talking about, Lita?" He ran a hand through his dark locks. "What makes you think I am selfish?"  
  
"Telling Jeff to stay away from me. Forcing him to. Matt, Jeff and I are best friends. And you took that away from me. You took that away from him." She shrugged and shook her head. "I don't understand it. Where you worried? Where you honestly worried that I'd fall for Jeff if we spent so much time together?"  
  
Matt paused. He wasn't sure how to reply. He took his time to answer, and then spoke slowly and carefully. He wanted to make sure he said exactly what Lita wanted to hear. He didn't like the way she was talking to him. She was angry at him, and he knew it. He had to be careful with what he said here. "Yes. I was worried that if you two were alone together all the time, knowing how Jeff felt for you, that he would try and take you away from me. And that eventually, you would fall for him as well. That's why I did it."  
  
Jeff kept his gaze on the red haired woman. He still didn't know where she stood in this whole thing. Was she with him? Or was she with Matt? How did she feel? It was driving him crazy not knowing where she was in this.  
  
Lita's eyes never left Matt. "That never would've happened, Matt."  
  
Jeff felt his insides roll. He felt his heart cave in his chest. Felt his knees turn to jelly. Felt his head spin. She never would've fallen for him. Lita just admitted it. Sure, he had known all along that she loved Matt, and just thought of Jeff as a little brother. But actually hearing her say it like that. 'It never would've happened'... Oh, God. He was going to be sick.  
  
A smug smile fell onto Matt's lips. "I know babe. I know you love me, but I --"  
  
"This has nothing to do with me loving you Matt." Lita interrupted him, pushing her hair behind her ears as she spoke. "You know why?" She chewed on her lip before continuing. "Because I don't." 


	10. Deserving

Title: Fully Loaded, 2000.  
  
Author: Cathie McMath. (email: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first WWE fanfic - and I'm pretty proud of it! ^_^ The only thing I need to comment on is the timeline is slightly muffled.. I know Lita and Matt began "dating" early 2001. But in this fic, they were already seeing each other during the time of this match.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Jeff, Lita, or any of the other WWE athletes I use in this fic. Vince McMahon does. If it were me, you could bet that Jeff and Lita would be together already! Or.. I'd just take Jeff for myself. Either way - I'd be happy!   
  
Summary: Jeff, Lita and Matt reflect on their intergender 6 man tag team match at Fully Loaded, 2000 - and the chaos that ensues afterwards.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Some swearing present.  
  
TimeLine: 2000 - Fully Loaded.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know if you'd like to have it.  
  
***  
  
Jeff's breath caught in his throat. Lita didn't love Matt? Then why did she dismiss any possibility of her ever falling for him? Jeff had always thought that if Lita wasn't with his brother, then maybe he had a chance. But now, he had to consider the possibility that even if Lita left Matt, she would never choose to be with him.   
  
Matt's eyes widened, his mouth open in shock. "What?"  
  
"You heard me Matt. I don't love you." Lita stepped closer towards the two brothers, all three still standing beside the hotel bed. She took in a breath. "I thought I did. I truly thought I did. But all of this, has made me see that I don't."  
  
"But why.. why did you say that you'd never fall for Jeff? You don't love him either then." Matt's voice was filled with bitterness and contempt.  
  
Lita quickly looked at Jeff. The multi-colour haired Hardy was watching her intently, and she could see in his eyes that he was confused, and unsure. She pressed her lips together before continuing. She wanted to make sure she said all that she had to say clearly. "I never said that I'd never fall for Jeff."  
  
"Yes you did!" Matt proclaimed loudly. "You did! You said it would never of happened--"  
  
"Listen to me, Matt! Please! Just.. stop talking and listen to me." Lita's voice was steady, and level. The tone was urgent and firm. Matt immediately stopped, and listened. "I said that if things has stayed the way there were; me and Jeff spending so much time together, alone, that I never would've fallen for him."  
  
With each word that Lita spoke, Jeff felt his heart begin to pound faster and faster. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered hard and fast. What was she trying to say?  
  
"You see, I've realized something in these past few months without Jeff." Her gaze was still focused on Matt. "In the months that he ignored me, and stayed away from me, I realized a few things."  
  
Lita paused, and Jeff just wanted to scream, 'SAY IT!'. His insides burned, waiting for her words. Finally, she continued.  
  
"I realized exactly how painful it was living my life without Jeff. How less fun life had become. I realized how much I began to hate wrestling without Jeff by my side. I realized how much I needed him to be there. I realized.. I realized that I didn't truly love you Matt."  
  
Those words spoken, she turned her attention to Jeff. He felt his whole body tingle under her gaze.  
  
"And I realized that I do love you, Jeff."  
  
Jeff exhaled, and realized that he had been holding his breath while Lita talked. He felt like his legs were about to give way beneath him. This couldn't be real, could it? Maybe he hadn't heard right. Love him? She loved him? No, she couldn't have said that. Lita did not love him! Did she? Oh, God. He was shaking. This was too much...  
  
Matt grabbed Lita's arm securely, turning her around to face him once more. "Love Jeff? You?" His frown was filled with confusion, and anger.  
  
Lita nodded, and pulled her arm out of Matt's grasp. "Yes, I do. And you know what Matt? It was because you made him stay away from me that I finally realized it. If you hadn't of taken him away from me, I never would've realized how much he means to me, how much I need him in my life." She smiled at him. "So thank you Matt."  
  
Jeff watched the interaction between the redhead and his brother. He could hear them talking, but it felt like they were all under water. All he could hear was this pounding in his ears.. and it took him a while to realize that it was his own heartbeat.  
  
He wasn't dreaming. This was actually happening, right in front of him. Lita was saying that she loved him. Not Matt, but him. She was saying that she needed him in her life. And all this time, he thought she didn't feel the same way...  
  
Jeff was brought back to reality harshly, by Matt's cold words stinging his ears.  
  
"YOU! You did this, didn't you? I tried to ask you nicely to stay away from her - and look what happens!" Matt's dark eyes clouded over in rage as he yelled at his little brother fiercely. His charcoal hair fell into his face, as his movements became more and more erratic. "Fuck, Jeff! She was mine!"  
  
His heart still pounding madly in his chest, the thumping resounding in his ears, Jeff felt the fire grow inside of him. "Matt, grow up! Lita was NEVER yours! And she'll never be mine, either! She belongs to herself!" He took a long look at Lita, his gaze on her soft and gentle. Then turned back to his brother, his gaze on him hard and cold. "You treated her like an object Matt. Something you bought. To you she's just.. something that makes you look good. Something that allows the fan to like you. But that's not who she is. She's a person. She's not just any person.. she's an amazing, beautiful, smart, caring, sexy, loving, generous--"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap!" Matt growled, his face twisted in rage. "I know what you're trying to do. You're putting on this big show in front of her, but all you want to do is get into her fucking pants! Admit it Jeffrey! You don't love Lita. You never have, and you never well. So cut all this 'she's amazing' bullshit, before I'm sick!"  
  
Matt looked back at Lita, who had tears glistening in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth in attempt to stop any sobs from escaping her lips.  
  
"Look at what you did. You made her cry. Do you see that, Jeff?" Matt pointed at Lita, and when Jeff saw the tears in her eyes, he felt his heart break. Was he actually putting her through all this pain? "You upset her with all your pathetic, fake--"  
  
"I'm not crying because Jeff upset me, Matt." She wiped her eyes with her palms. "I'm crying because what Jeff said was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."  
  
Matt stared at her with a long pause. Finally, his lips contorted into an acidic smile. "You've got to be fucking kidding. You're falling for this shit?" His brow was furrowed heavily, lines appearing on his forehead. "You're actually stupid enough to believe him?"  
  
Lita stood tall, biting her lip in an effort to keep her tears in.  
  
"Fine." Matt threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. If that's the way you both want it." He stormed towards the door, and flung it open. He stood at the doorway, looking back at Jeff and Lita, who had moved to each other. "You're both stupid, and pathetic, and neither of you deserve having me in your life. In my opinion, you deserve each other."  
  
The door slammed shut behind Matt with a loud bang, and Lita looked up at Jeff, her eyes brimming with hot, salty tears. He took her in his arms, and ran his hand soothingly over her back as she let out the sobs she tried so hard to keep inside.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, Li. It's okay."  
  
Lita rested her head on Jeff's shoulder as she wept. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his back, and he was holding her close. So close, that she could feel his heart beating. She could hear the strength of the pounding, and the fastness of it's pace. She looked up slowly, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones, so full of love and care...  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"Don't believe anything he said, Lita. Please. You're not stupid, or anything else he's ever called you. You're --"  
  
"I don't believe him Jeff. I believe you." Lita's eyes skimmed over his face, taking in each and every one of his features and the feeling she could see behind them all. "I believe you when you say all those nice things about me.." She licked her lips. ".. and I believe you when you say you love me." Jeff's eyes widened with her words, while he stayed silent. Lita continued. "Do you believe me when I say that I love you too?"  
  
Jeff breathed out slowly as he took in the redhead her held in his arms. She was looking up at him, her arms wrapped around him, her eyes filled with hope and hurt and love and so many other things. He couldn't describe the amount of passion and energy he felt looking at her like that.  
  
"Yes, I believe you."  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer, Jeff took her lips with his, intending to finish what they had started earlier. His kiss was soft, and passionate at the same time. He pulled away, smiling faintly at the look on her face. A gentle smile played on her lips, her eyes closed softly. He planted small kisses on her eyelids, and one on her forehead. He began to move away, but she grabbed him and held him tight.  
  
Without any words, she pulled him towards the bed, falling onto her back. She pressed her lips to his, his body on top of hers. Lita ran her hands over Jeff's back, her hands through his coloured hair.   
  
Jeff pulled out of the kiss for a moment, taking a few second to study her face. She was smiling, looking up at him with love in her eyes. God, she was gorgeous. As he leant his head back down, catching her lips in his once again, he had only one thought left running through his mind.  
  
Matt was wrong in a lot of the things he had said to them both earlier. But he was right on two things. They didn't deserve him in their lives, but they did deserve each other.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
